Trading Places
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: AU. "Don't take her," yelled Megamind. "She isn't who you're looking for." "Then who are we looking for?" asked the red head glaring at Megamind. "I am," he said taking off his contacts to reveal his unnatural green eyes. "How is that possible?" said Hal dropping Roxanne. The group of men moved from Roxanne to Megamind and took him into custody leaving a confused trio behind.
1. Chapter 1

"Wuahahahahaha," the laughter filled the area ringing in the ears of all those who heard it.

"Stop it right there you fiend," yelled a voice over the laugh.

"You can try and stop me," said the first voice. "But no one can never stop evil." More laughter followed.

"Yes I can, for justice will always stop the grip of evil," said the second voice.

"But the grip becomes tighter with revenge," said the second voice.

"Revenge that will be stopped by the mighty wall of justice," countered the second voice.

"Walls can easily be torn by the rage of hate."

"But they can be rebuilt by the…"

"Enough," interrupted another more mature voice.

But owners of the voices, both children no older than ten, turned to stare at the older figure looming over the wall of the red school house. The man with bushy brows and thick mustache stared at the youth as they got down from the play set and walked over to him, one with his face to the ground, the other holding his black 'cape' tighter around himself as the early morning air drifted around them.

"What have I told you about playing superhero?" asked the older man, arms crossed and intimidating look on his face.

"Not to do it," replied the second kid, his blue eyes lifting from the ground to stare at his teacher.

"And why is that?" asked the teacher.

"Because we keep the playground to ourselves," said the second boy sheepishly.

The teacher nodded, "Besides its way too early to be getting all sweaty from bantering and running around like real heroes."

The first boy cleared his throat which made the teacher turned to him, "And villains."

The boy smiled and let his black cape go to gain a more dignified position.

Their teacher kept his stare at both boys. One wearing white and the other wearing black. Both shared traits, like their black hair and blue eyes, but one with a slick turn and the other leaving his hair in bangs. One was shorter than the other and one was in fact skinnier than the other. However he found it fascinating how they both interacted and managed through their lives.

"Okay then," said their teacher lowering his arms. "Megamind."

The smaller of both with his baggy hair, skinny figure and somewhat of a larger than normal head, looked up to face the teacher.

"You're under arrest," said the teacher signaling the classroom.

Megamind perked up, "A cage cannot stop my evil Warden."

"We'll see that at lunch," said the Warden pushing Megamind into the classroom.

"Thanks for your help Warden," said the other boy gaining a heroic pose. "Really appreciate your contribution to society."

The Warden eyed the kid, "Yes, well now that Megamind is behind 'bars', but that also means that Metro Man has to go to school."

Metro 'Man' stared at his feet and nodded, "I'll go in Mr. Ritchi."

Mr. Ritchi nodded and waited for Metro 'Man' to get in. Then he turned to the play ground once more and rolled his eyes, "Minion."

Another boy, one with dirty brown hair and olive skin, walked out of his hiding spot and moved to the teacher.

"Yes…warden?" he said with a sheepish smile.

Mr. Ritchi gestured into the classroom and quickly Minion went in; and a good thing too, since the students were just now arriving.

 **M**

School seemed and felt longer than ever before for the trio of 'heroes'. They sat in their usual spot, the table farthest away from the others. It was this way for many reasons, the main one involving that they were all tutored by Megamind's parents who were top class scientist. This got the trio rather bored in class and left them with extra time to do what they wanted.

"What are they teaching today Minion?" asked Megamind twirling a scrap of metal.

Minion moved his head to stare to the front of class before turning once more to Megamind, "They're singing the itsy bitsy spider."

Metro 'Man' turned to the front and started humming to the song. Megamind rolled his eyes and continued to play with his piece of metal. If only he had his tools to work with…Minion on the other hand drifted to sleep as he had nothing better to do. Megamind pulled out another piece of metal from his bag and placed it next to the one he already had, his mind already working on something for when he got home; when the door opened.

Silence fell on the classroom but Metro 'Man' and Megamind were too indulged in their own things to notice. However the rest of the class did notice. Jaws dropped and eyes widened at the sight of the person that entered. Besides the fact that she was being followed by two policemen, her skin was blue and her head was larger than any ordinary human's, her lips were black and her unusual green eyes stared shyly at the entire room. She tried a smile, but she knew how odd she would come out to everyone else.

"Hello there," said Mr. Ritchi. "You must be the new student…Roxanne."

The blue alien nodded as the guards went through protocol. Roxanne just stayed still at by the door playing with her fingers and from time to time her eyes would wonder to the class. An awkward smile would appear on her black lips but then she would turn back to play with her fingers.

Megamind frowned not hearing the usual chatter in the background; it was the music he heard when he worked while still in class. He looked up to see what was happening when his eyes landed on the blue girl. His breath caught as his eyes wondered over her form. He swallowed and tried to control the slight shaking from his hands. Metro Man noticed and stopped humming, turning to his friend with a frown.

"What's wrong Syx?" asked Metro 'Man'.

Megamind's eyes wondered to his friend's and he shook his head, "Nothing Wayne."

Metro 'Man' frowned and turned to meet the girl that seem to have caught his friends attention. When he turned he had an eyebrow raised and a wicked smile on his lips.

"Syx got a girlfriend?" he said in a whisper.

Megamind stuck out his tongue which made Metro 'Man' chuckle, and in turn caused Minion to wake up.

"What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Syx found a girlfriend," said Wayne, a wicked smile plastered on his lips.

That seemed to give Minion a jump start, because his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped, "What?" he whispered/screamed.

Metro 'Man' pointed towards Roxanne with his head and Minion turned to find himself eye to eye with the blue girl. His eyes grew slightly but his face remained calm. He sent a smile her way which she returned. Minion then turned to his friends.

"See? Isn't she cute?" said Metro 'Man'.

Minion nodded, "So sir likes her?"

Metro 'Man' winked, "So it would seem."

"I'm right here you know," said Megamind trying to call attention to himself, but as expected, he was ignored by the pair that seemed more interested in the boy's romantic life.

"There you go," said Mr. Ritchi. "You'll pick up Roxanne after school?"

"On the dot," said one of the policemen.

Mr. Ritchi nodded and the policemen left, leaving behind the blue girl.

"Well Roxanne, it seems now it's a good time as any to introduce yourself to the class."

Roxanne nodded and started reciting the brief introduction she had rehearsed in the prison. Expectant eyes watched her as she spoke, even the table at the back watched the green eyes alien as she recited. This surprised and made Mr. Ritchi suspect an evil plan on the table in the back.

When Roxanne was done, the classroom was silent and she waited. Mr. Ritchi, being distracted wondering about the back table, had missed his cue. The classroom laughed at him and he was instantly placed back to his head.

"Em..Um…Yes, Roxanne please, take a seat," he said gesturing the classroom.

Metro 'Man' was instantly on his feet gesturing at Roxanne to join them. Mr. Ritchi stared with a suspicious glace at the table, but gestured Roxanne to join them nonetheless. As she reached her seat, Mr. Ritchi turned to the class and started to speak once more.

Roxanne carefully sat next to the odd boy with the odd hair style, that reminded her of this singer her aunt fussed a lot…Elvis was his name?

"So…Roxanne my name is Wayne and welcome to our table," he said gesturing the table.

Roxanne nodded and turned to the others, "Hi, my name is Roxanne."

"Hi, I'm Minion," said a boy with brown eyes and spiky hair.

Roxanne waved back at him before turning to the last of the boys. She stared at him with curious eyes. His face what somewhat sharper than any other she had ever seen, maybe that was just a boy thing.

"I'm Megamind," said Megamind.

Metro 'Man' chuckled, "That's not really his name but we use it more often than our actual names."

Roxane turned to Metro 'Man' a frown on her face, "What?"

"We like to play superhero," he explained. "Megamind is his supervillain name."

"Supervillain?" Roxanne questioned.

"Yes, like I'm the superhero Metro Man. Michael there is Megamind's minion…Minion. And…"

"Megamind," interrupted Megamind. "That's all the name she needs to know."

Metro 'Man' leaned to Roxanne, "He's name is…"

"Wayne!" screamed Megamind.

"Syx!" screamed Mr. Ritchi.

Megamind turned to the teacher and sat back down, "Sorry."

Class resumed as normal and Roxanne turned back to the table conversation, "Six, like the number?"

"Syx with a 'y' my parents are into…odd names," replied Megamind.

Metro chuckled, "That's not the only weird thing in his name."

"What do you mean?" asked Roxanne.

Silence fell on the table as the class resumed in the background. Three pair of eyes landed on Megamind waiting for him to explain. The boy sighed and placed his metal scraps on the table.

"My name is Syx Glaupunk," he said calmly.

No one laughed as he expected, at least for Metro and Minion. However Roxanne didn't laugh which surprised him.

"Why aren't you laughing?"

"Well…I'm blue and I'm an alien so…" she replied.

Megamind picked his metal scraps, "Well then."

"Don't worry Roxanne, Syx is like that," said Minion stretching his arm. "I'm Michael Duppings."

"Another odd name," said Roxanne.

Minion shrugged, "It helps us be different."

"At least you're scot free in terms of redundancy," said Roxanne, which made Megamind laugh.

"Scott free," he said as he tried to control his laugh and managing to hit his head on the table. "Owww ajajajaja."

"What's so funny?" asked Roxanne not knowing what she said wrong.

"My name is Wayne Scott…" said Metro 'Man' shrugging.

"That was such a perfectly timed joke though," said Megamind.

"Agreed," said Metro 'Man'.

 **M**

The rest of the day went by in a flash. To Mr. Ritchi's surprise -the blue girl and the three trouble makers he called neighbors- had taken a liking to one another. During their recess they spent most of the time explaining how the drill worked to the new arrival. In no time she had become their damsel in distress, but she didn't take the part well. She was sassy and replied to everything Megamind and Metro Man said. This annoyed Megamind and amused the rest.

Now after class Warden watched as Roxanne said goodbye to her new friends and got on the bus that would take her to the prison. Perhaps the setting wasn't the best…perhaps it needed a change.

"Bye Roxie," said Metro chasing after the bus.

Minion and Megamind waved from a distance as the bus turned the corner and headed for the prison.

"Well guys is time to close," said Warden. "Get your belongings ready, unless something happens like last time…Megamind."

The boy raised his hands to show a small gun on it. He then lowered it to hide in his pants and raised his hands again.

"I'm innocent of everything," he said walking to the parking spot.

"Mhm and I'm the king of Rome," said Warden closing the building.

"I sure hope we get to see Roxanne tomorrow," said Minion climbing in the car.

"So do I," said Metro. "She was super cool. It's nice to have a girl play with us."

"She was a horrible captive," commented Megamind putting on his seatbelt.

"Well we'll see tomorrow won't we?" said Warden. "Ready?"

"Yep," three voices replied in unison.

Warden nodded and backed away from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

The years that followed worked a great deal for the children. As the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months their relationship grew further that whatever of them thought possible. A simple day playing innocent superheroes games turned to them having one of the strongest friendships anyone could ever imagine.

Elementary school passed in a breeze leaving many surprises, the first one mainly being that Roxanne had been adopted by John Ritchi, the Warden in their games and the boys' neighbor. Megamind started making 'instruments of mass destruction' that mainly managed getting them all covered in different chemicals, colors, odors, or a weird mixture of them all. Metro 'Man' always kept everyone safe from Megamind's inventions which gave him sort of a protector role; meanwhile Minion launched himself as a supporter to Megamind and his wild inventions.

High school was no joke. Hormones drove everyone crazy and puberty was no laughing matter. Roxanne developed further, never leaving her slim figure, which got her some hate from her female peers. Megamind continued on doing his wild inventions, but now in a more…contained environment (meaning his garage). Minion spent extra time on hobbies such as cooking (one of his favorites) and sewing (which he got from making costumes in their youth). Metro –now truly- Man was more into sports and all. He was the pride of his father, but somewhere along the line things went downhill for the young Scott and his father.

Late in his football career, Wayne spoke to his father about not wanting to continue because he had found a new passion. His father objected as soon as he heard the word music dropped from his son's mouth. Wayne felt miserable and in an inescapable situation. It didn't last long, as the trio joined his cause and all of them pitched in for Wayne to follow his dream while still being able to head to school.

It wasn't until they all went to college that things really started to shape better. Wayne found himself enjoying the experience of the new environment alongside people that shared his passion. Megamind moved to the physics department but ended up dropping out and selling them equipment instead. Minion also didn't finish college, choosing to just keep to himself and his job as a waiter/bartender in a bar/restaurant. Roxanne surprised them all as she worked her way into the journalist department. She was brilliant and charming it was hard not to see her future as a journalist.

Anyone would picture this division ruining their friendship, but to everyones surprise they always wounded up together at the end of the day sharing stories and sharing food. And how could they not when they shared the same roof. With his first large check, Megamind had gotten his hands on the largest place he could find in the city and remodeled it to make it a living space/laboratory of sorts. They each have a room with enough space to do whatever they wanted and reinforced walls in case of explosions or other incidents.

The massive space brought on a wave of inventions to keep the 'house' in the best possible living conditions for each of them and other wacky inventions from Megamind enough to accompany his already 'minions of chaos' small flying dog like cyborgs called brianbots and Megamind's personal favorite invention The Invisible Car. The shocked expressions of the teens back then had inflated Megamind's ego to a thousand. However their compliments died as they allowed -the only member of their group to not have a license yet- drive it simply because it was _his car._

After college things flowed smoothly for the odd set of friends. Routine was a luxury they simply allowed themselves to have, as it wasn't enough excitement to live under the same roof as Megamind; speaking of which. The ground shook slightly as Roxanne got ready to head to work. She had gotten dressed already and she was just placing the last bit of make-up before heading to out. A small smile appeared on her lips and she added a thin layer of lip-gloss and picked her purse.

On the ground floor she met with a loud commanding voice of her childhood friend. He kept yelling at the brainbots orders as they cleaned whatever had gone horribly wrong this time. Roxanne reached the ground floor to witness the shenanigans of Megamind as he yelled his way out of another failure.

"Brianbots clean up," said Megamind. "Roxanne should be down soon and I don't want half of this mess…"

"Morning to you too Megamind," interrupted Roxanne mid-rant.

Megamind froze and turned to her, odd smile in place, "Roxanne! Good morning to you too."

Roxanne chuckled at Megamind as he tried to act as if her wasn't currently covered in soot and grease, that his hair wasn't standing in odd angles and slightly burnt on some edges, and that he might fall any second for leaning on something that wasn't there.

"Working all night on another invention?" asked Roxanne walking over to him.

"Something like that," he said removing his working goggles to reveal his blue/green eyes. "It's a new engine for the invisible car. I found a buyer for the last one."

Roxanne nodded, "You removed all the useful things?"

Megamind laughed, "If that guy thought that I was going to give him an engine with MY invisibility features, he had another thing coming. If everyone had an invisible car then where do I keep my fun?"

"But wouldn't it be better to cause havoc with such a thing?" asked Roxanne reaching Megamind's side.

Megamind rolled his eyes, "Please as if, it would only get people in the way, literally. I will be stuck for hours in a jam."

Roxanne nodded, "And that is a big no."

"Precisely," said Megamind.

Roxanne stared at the new slicker engine for a few minutes before noticing something odd. Her brows furrowed as she looked around and didn't meet a pair of brown eyes.

"Where's Minion?"

Megamind replied, "He's making breakfast. He didn't want me over working again, so he made me choose, breakfast or sleep."

Roxanne shook her head, "You're a lost cause Megs."

Megamind shrugged, "Anyway we better get going. Also Minion wanted me to tell you he might have to drop you off earlier today; he got called early for a double shift."

Roxanne stood abruptly, "And he didn't tell me?"

Megamind rolled his eyes, "And you're surprised?"

Roxanne thought for a second, "You're right, but that doesn't save you from skipping breakfast, now come on."

Megamind groaned, but allowed himself to be dragged to the kitchen by Roxanne. The alien was apparently stronger that what she appeared as she could easily carry Megamind, then again it could be just him being skinny.

At the entrance of the down stairs kitchen they met with Metro, pencil between his teeth as he stared at his notepad while sitting in the bar. Tons of ingredients lined up before him as Minion worked the stove with dexterous hands. Roxanne pulled Megamind to the dinner table, it wasn't big but it held all of them just fine. He was quickly to sit and drop his goggles. Roxanne joined him as she spoke her greetings to their companions.

Metro turned form his notepad and smiled at her, "Mornin' Roxie, what did you do to convince Megamind out of his shell?"

Megamind mocked Metro as Roxanne spoke, "I didn't do anything, Minion did. It was this or sleep."

Minion flipped a pancake and served it in a plate, "Eat up we have to rush, rush, rush, also sir I want you to take a nap this afternoon okay."

Megamind rolled his eyes, "Fine, you're such a pill."

Minion sighed and placed their plates on the dinner table, "I mean it."

"I said I was going to do it, didn't I?" replied Megamind.

Minion didn't look convinced but didn't dig further, he had ways of making Megamind obey; besides the brianbots were quite easy to reprogram…

Breakfast ended faster than you would expect, and even faster when Minion watched the time. His eyes growing wide as he stood and rushed to pick his things: keys, apron, wallet…he snapped his fingers and rushed to reprogram the brianbots. When he was back Roxanne and Metro were already in the car.

"Calm yourself Minion just put on the invisibility feature and you'll make it in no time," said Megamind watching his friend get in the car.

"Remember to sleep Syx," replied the olive skinned man. "You're not a robot."

And he sped out leaving Megamind waving at the wall. Sighing Megamind removed his working gloves and walked back to the kitchen. He sat down and eyed his cup filled with steaming coffee and wrapped his fingers around it. Megamind watched the white ceramic in great detail but his eyes kept changing course to his nails. He sighed and asked the brainbots to bring him his contact case. Megamind was quick to strip the blue contacts and put them in their case. Taking the cup in his hands and dropped the contents of the sink, he was feeling quite tired after all.

 **M**

At work later Roxanne found herself in a rush to finish a report for the night news. Her fingers dashed on the keyboard as she tried to finish in order to make it for the live news before Louise went on air. Roxanne and everyone else in the KMCP were also in a rush to get the news rolling as the hour drew closer. Two incidents had happened that afternoon and everyone was losing their minds on how the reports were going to go live or even they would be ready in time.

"Roxanne how is the report coming along?" asked her boss reaching Roxanne's cubicle.

"Almost done I just need to add the bit with the charities that already sent help and that would be it," she mentioned never moving her eyes from the screen.

"We got news of two nearby countries that sent help after the earthquake," said her boss. "Here add them."

Roxanne took the paper, read through it and added the new details in, "There."

"Let me see…Good…good…perfect."

"Thank you sir," said Roxanne taking several calming breaths.

"However we have a problem," said James. "Louise is on site and we have no one else to cover her anchor position."

Roxanne turned to him, "That's awful, what happened with Peter?"

"He got called to the other assignment and Clark called in sick this morning."

Roxanne thought for a second before turning to James, "Perhaps one of the new interns…"

"Roxanne," interrupted her James. "Will you be the anchor for the night news?"

Roxanne's eyes grew wide at his statement. Years ago –before she started college- Roxanne had redeemed herself to a desk job. No one would like to see the blue alien on their local news. Roxanne had never even glanced at the opportunity to be an anchor. But now it seemed to be right there, waiting for her to reach forward and take it.

"Well?" asked James.

"I…are you sure sir?" asked Roxanne in a quivery voice.

James laughed, "I wouldn't be asking if I was joking."

"But I'm an alien," said Roxanne showing him her hands.

"Roxanne, are you really going to live the night news to a bunch of interns? Two mayor incidents happened today and I want someone I can trust telling these stories. I'm sure you'll do an amazing job," said James looking like a father watching his son walk for the first time. "So can I count on you?"

Roxanne stayed frozen in place as her mind raced. This was happening, this was really happening to her. She was going to anchor the news. Her, Roxanne Ritchi was going to be a news anchor.

"You can count on me sir," she said tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

James chuckled and nodded, "Good now go to make up and get ready to go on air, and no crying I don't want your first time to be all red eyed."

Roxanne laughed a little at the joke and stood, "Right away sir."

However half way to make-up she turned and dug into her purse, if she was going to be live she needed several people to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne took a deep breath to calm her nerves. A pair of makeup artist were giving her several touches before her on screen performance. Roxanne wasn't out on the field which was what she always wanted, but this opportunity was more that what she ever expected to achieve in her carreer. Today she was anchoring directly from the studio. She smiled to herself. The boys would be so surprised to see her live, considering she just warned them about her report going live and not her personally.

"Okay Roxanne we'll be on in ten," said one of the camera men.

Roxanne nodded as everyone hurried away. She pressed her lips together and smiled as the countdown reached ten. Everyone in the room fell silent as the director's fingers counted down, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The light went on in the cameras and the sign _On Air_ started to shine in the background.

"Good evening citizens of Metro City, this is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from KMCP channel 8 news," started the blue alien. "On today's news…"

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

At the other side of town, Minion cleaned a table before his eyes turned to his watch and noticed the time. His eyes grew wide and he rushed to the bar to see the news. Knowing the reason he rushed behind the bar, his co-workers snickered and turned to see the news report of one of Minion's oldest friends. However none of them expected the first thing that popped in the screen.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Metro Man leaned back on his seat as he scrolled through the channels until he finally reached the one he was looking for. He settled further into his chair and took a bowl of popcorn next to him. The last of the commercials rolled in and he turned to yell at Megamind to hurry.

In no time Megamind made his presence known by dropping on the floor carpet and taking off his work boots. His blue/green eyes fixed on the screen when finally the news intro filled the stereo and screen. It mentioned the two incidents this morning in the voice of the usual news caster, as usual.

Megamind leaned back and made a grab for the popcorn, but Metro Man moved them further away. Megamind made a reach for it, but Metro Man wasn't having any; however the inventor was also not having any of it and launched a full on attack on the bigger man. Both ended fighting over the bowl, each pulling the plastic to their side. That was until a voice made them both stop mid quarrel and turn their attentions to the TV.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Well that would be all for tonight. For more instant news, follow us in our social media or webpage. Also stay tune for the morning news where we'll have more exciting stories. As for tonight this is Roxanne Ritchi for KMCP channel 8 news, signing off and wishing all a good night," Roxanne fixed her papers with a smile on her lips.

The cameras light went off indicating the end of the newscast and Roxanne stood.

"That was simply amazing," said her boss coming towards her. "Where were you my entire life?"

Roxanne giggled, "Well inside an office."

"And I hate myself for it. You. I was…blown away. You have to do the next ones until Louise comes back, please."

Roxanne stared at him, "I'll think about it."

Her boss jumped up and down, "Don't even worry, I'll pay you as if you were the actual anchor and you can move out of that hideous place you live in."

Roxanne laughed, "Is not hideous. And I live perfectly fine James, Michael and Wayne are perfect gentlemen."

Her boss gave her an odd look, "You wouldn't happen to be interested in one of them would you?"

Roxanne shook her head, "What is this high school? I already heard all of those kinds of rumors."

"Because Roxanne, what other reason, would a perfectly capable woman have to live in a house with three useless men," said one of her female co-workers. "I'm betting is Michael. He's the more capable of all of them."

"And he has that delicious tanned skin and cute personality," shivered another.

Roxanne laughed when she felt someone next to her, "Well I bet is that hunky guy, Wayne. T-O-T-A-L H-O-T-T-I-E."

Several sighs in agreement were heard and Roxanne had to laugh.

The rest of the crew drove on, reaching conclusion on whom and why Roxanne stayed living with her three childhood friends. Roxanne paid little to no attention to the rumors. She had already dealt with these sorts of things back in high school and she had graduated and never dated any of them. It was still fun to hear the conclusions people came up with about her relationship with her friends.

She finished cleaning her things with the voices of co-workers behind her talking about how Metro Man was so dreamy or how Minion was so adorable, but they never spoke about Megamind. It was as if he was invisible to everyone else except them. Even in high school and college they always ended up pairing her with Metro or Minion, but never Megamind. Only once before she had asked and the answer had been so vague Roxanne didn't bother any more. Even now she wondered why none of them commented on Megamind. He came to pick her up almost as often as Metro or Minion, but he kept being the secluded one.

"Roxanne," speak of the devil.

Megamind strode to her. Like always he was wearing all black, specifically that suit he had made that protected him while he worked on his inventions. His gloves were on, a signature of his since middle school. Black work boots finished the ensemble.

"Evening ladies," Megamind said to the women that accompanied Roxanne.

They gave him a look over and some walked by while other returned his courtesy, but none ever stayed behind to talk to the man.

"Hello Megamind," said Roxanne reaching his side.

Megamind nodded and gestured to where the car was parked, "Metro went to pick Minion and he's also bringing something to eat."

"Great, I'm starving," said Roxanne climbing in the car.

Megamind nodded and followed suit, "They're also bringing a little extra to celebrate your…promotion?"

Roxanne chuckled, "It's not exactly…a promotion. I was covering for the usual team."

Megamind sighed and turned to her, pout splattered on his face, "So this is a onetime thing?"

"Perhaps," replied Roxanne.

Megamind shrugged and turned on the car, "Well we'll get some sweets and head back to the lair."

"Sounds like a plan then," said Roxanne.

They were driving at normal speed back to the lair, which really was an oddity to how normally Megamind drove. He usually exceeded the speed limit by twice the number and took turns like he was being chased by police officers, but with the night bringing in the less crowded streets and the peaceful night Megamind took it easy. Specially if he was waiting for Minion and Metro to head back and have everything ready by the time they arrived.

Megamind ended parking in a local sweets shop and walked inside to get something. Roxanne smiled. Megamind loved sweets, it was something they shared. He also looked for them so often the shop owner knew all their favorites. It was a surprise how he didn't become a pastry chef instead of an 'evil' inventor. Just as that thought appeared in her mind Roxanne shook it, last time Megamind tried to cook…it was a better thing not thought or mentioned, ever.

He came back and handed the box filled with sweets to Roxanne. They smelled so good Roxanne took a glimpse inside and noticed several pastries inside, all decorated with fruits and coated in powdered sugar. Roxanne bit her lip and closed the box as Megamind drove away from the store and back to the 'lair'.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Roxanne!" echoed Minion's voice as he rushed to her and hugged her. "That was amazing."

"Thanks Minion," replied Roxanne pushing Minion a little. "Minion…I need to…breathe…"

Minion let go of her, "Sorry Roxanne but…I'm so happy for you!"

"It truly was impressive Roxie," said Metro Man walking over to her. "I haven't seen such interesting news in a while."

Roxanne smiled at him, "Thank you Metro."

"Ready for some celebrating," said Megamind walking over. "We fetched some sweets and we have some wine around."

"I brought some appetizers from work," said Minion as they walked to the kitchen. "The guys at work were helping me like crazy, they also said hi and congratulations."

Roxanne sniffed, "Thank them when you see them Minion."

"I will Roxanne," he said pulling her over with his arm.

When they reached the kitchen Megamind had already a bottle of wine opened and Metro was running to stop him before he ate everything.

Both Minion and Roxanne laughed, but walked in to celebrate.

"To Roxanne," said Megamind lifting his cup. "The best anchor channel eight news has ever had."

"Cheers."

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"What was that?"

"An alien?"

"Why hadn't I heard about this until now?"

"No one knew."

"How did no one knew? She's a blue alien with a huge head for crying out loud."

"Well…"

"I guess you are a dumb as you look."

"Hey, watch it. I'm a black belt."

"Oh really? Well I can easily get you fired."

"Quit it you two, we need to figure out more of this…entity."

"That we can agree on."

"So what do we do? Catch her and bring her here?"

"No, we wait."

"What for?"

"We need more information; if she was left to simply do this kind of thing in a live camera then she must be known by hundreds if not thousands of people. We must be cautious."

"What do you suggest?"

"We stay low and investigate, by the end of it, we'll know more about her than she ever knew about herself at all."

"I like that plan."

"Good, because you and her are going to do it."

"Why me/ Why him?"

"You are the best in your job, and you better do this right. We've never had such close contact with an alien before. This is new ground."

"Yes sir."


End file.
